The sustainable production of clean energy has been the subject of intense worldwide discussion for some time now, and it is clear that a great demand exists for this type of energy. The invention is designed to be a source of renewable, non polluting energy, and has the potential to commercially supply some of this demand. The invention described here will convert the available energy of wave action at sea into electrical energy.